Nightmares And Daydreams
by Professor Markus
Summary: Ash Ketchum and his friends were living a normal life. Until one man came and changed it forever. The man would help accomplish things no one man could do. He would ignite sparks between the teens and bring them through a lot. But when a mysterious creature threatens to kill them, will they be able to defeat him? Rated K for violence. Pokeshipping involved.
1. Prologue

Author's note:

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my FIRST story published! I hope you will like it. If you don't, hey. Not everything is perfect. Just a disclaimer, I do not own any of the material in this story except for the character in my image (SPOILER ALERT! I have 2 in this one) and the plot. Anyway, DRUM ROLL PLEASE! *drum roll* let's begin the story!

CH.1 Prolouge

The sound of rain was all the man could hear. He dodged swiftly through alleyways. He still didn't know why he needed him for the experiment. The sound of small pitter-pattering footsteps behind him indicated Shocker was still there.

"Raichu chu churai raichu?" Shocker asked, seemingly exhausted.

"Don't worry, bud," The man assured the electric mouse "We're almost there". Shocker was the only company he had now. His whole team was fainted. He hated that he put them in so much danger before. He swore he would never do that again.

As he rounded a corner the skyscraper came into sight. He stopped on the sidewalk across from it. A man could be seen in the window of the top floor. Normal people couldn't see that far.

But the man was no normal person.

"Rai...chu?" The mouse asked.

"Yes it is, Shocker. Markus Laboratories." Whispered the man.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, guys! They won't wait forever!" Said the boy to his group of friends slowly tagging along.<p>

"Slow down, Ash...How can you go so far without tiring out..." Sighed a red-headed, cerulean-eyed girl behind him.

"Fine. I'll wait." Ash gave up.

The group of teens had been traveling to the city for 3 days. Misty, the Cerulean gym leader, May, a future top coordinator, Gary, pokemon trainer following in his grandfather's footsteps, and Brock, the Pewter gym leader. All of them had been invited to the Tournament of The Gods, a incredible tournament of pokemon trainers that was held once a year in different regions each year. And this year was Kanto's year

"I'm just so excited for this tournament!" Ash exclaimed.

"I know," agreed May,"It's not every day you get to participate in a battle tournament like this one!"

The tournament was held by all the champions of all the regions. Lance, Steven, Cynthia, and Alder watched it from a VIP box with the perfect view. A man by only the name of Red apparently founded it. The tournament was only for the best of the best. And even then, you had to prove you were strong by facing a champion in a one-on-one battle. All of the group had succeded in beating Lance.

"Here we are!" Brock announced.

And there it was. The giant arena that houses the tournament. It was the largest pokemon battle arena any of them have ever seen.

"It's getting late, though." Gary said.

"He's right, Ash," Misty agreed,"We should stay at a hotel for the night."

They all agreed with that, so they went to the nearest hotel and stayed for the night. But as they slept, three criminals were outside of the window, listening to their conversations

"Looks like the twerps are getting ready for a tournament." a whispery, ghostly voice said

"Sounds like the perfect chance for us to strike." a scratchy, glitching, robotic voice said.

"No," a demonic, dark, deep voice snapped,"I told you, we are here to observe,not attack."

"Yes sir, Nightmare!" The ghost said.

"I had a vision that these teens will pose a threat to me later," Nightmare explained,"and i believe it."

"Then why don't we kill them now?" the glitch protested.

"Because, Missingno, I don't want history to erase itself." The minions were confused at what this meant."Besides, we still need the other man."

"The brother of Markus?"

The dark figure nodded, before speaking,"Missingno, Ghost, come with me." They nodded at the same time."We have some planning to do.


	2. Ch2:Tournament Terror

CH.2: Tournament Terror

The doors slid open as the man walked into the lobby of the building. There were many awards for brilliant inventions, breakthroughs for medical problems, you name it. At a desk near the elevators stood a woman holding a couple of papers. He walked up to the desk and she looked up at him with a puzzled look.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"What? I can't walk into my own brother's lab and be recognized?" he said sarcastically as he removed his hood.

"Oh! Harry! Sorry, I couldn't see your face with your hood up." He just smiled at her."Markus is on floor three."

"Thanks, Sasha." Harry replied. He walked over to the silver doored elevator. It was his brother's own invention; a voice activated elevator. It takes a powerful mind to build a robot that was self-conscious.

"Good evening, Harry. Which floor will you be going to today?" the elevator asked.

"Floor three. Markus wants me to help him with an invention. He says it's going to be a, quote unquote, 'breakthrough'." Harry said as he chuckled slightly.

"Very well, then. Floor three it is." The elevator door opened into a small room with a bar to hold on to on the wall. he stepped in and the doors slid closed. he had to admit, Markus was pretty smart. He could develop self-conscious robots, antidotes no one could figure out, and many new pokeballs. At his house, he claims to have a closet full of master balls, ultra balls, and many others. As a child, Markus was great at building things, and wanted to always be a scientist. Harry, on the other hand, always wanted to be a pokemon master. He was given a baby Torchic as a child. Ever since then, he took great care of all of his pokemon, making sure they were never in any real danger.

Until today, that is.

He had gotten into a battle with a couple of gang members. They were too powerful for Inferno, his Blaziken, to handle. So he had to use the rest of his team. The rest of his team were in training, so they were still very weak. He swore he would never endanger them like that again.

"Floor three has been reached. Have a nice day." the elevator announced. The doors slid open revealing a lab with many people and machines. There were various beakers, robots, and screens. Papers were scattered over desks with various contracts and blueprints. At the end of the lab was a man in a lab coat like everyone elses. he had brown, spiky hair and glasses. As Harry approached the man he could overhear his conversations with a man on the phone.

"...and i'll have your parts delivered to the HQ in no time. It'll be fine! Don't worry! Okay. Okay... I see... No problem Giovanni! Thank you." Harry was puzzled. Why would his brother be talking to the Team Rocket leader? He decided to just forget about it. It probably wasn't important.

"Ah! Harry. Thank goodness your here. The machine is over there." He looked and saw a large tube, large enough to hold a human about his size. He figured out where this was going in no time.

"So I guess I need to stand in that tube?" he asked. Markus nodded," Prescisely!"

Harry sighed and stepped in. It was suprisingly roomy for a closed space. He heard his brother speak, "Now, This may sting." Harry knew what he meant. A line of lasers appeared above his head and started moving down. As soon as it touched his head, he felt a sharp pain run through his entire body. He grimaced as he felt it. He bit his bottom lip to focus on that pain, but that didn't really help. As he felt the pain, he could almost see the faint figure of a girl in front of him.

"There! It's done!" Markus exclaimed.

The tube was opened and he stepped out. He could feel strange...waves flowing through him.

"So, what was that supposed to do exactly?" Harry asked."According to my calculations, you should have even MORE enhanced abilities!" Harry pondered this. He already had inhuman abilities, but more?"What exactly does that mean?" "Basically, I enhanced your original abilities, and get this: I gave you the ability to use pokemon moves!" Harry was stunned. Use pokemon's moves? Is that even possible?

"Wow...Just wow..." He didn't even know what to say.

"And! I gave you the ability to see into the future!" Harry simply couldn't believe it."But, they come in unexpected visions,so...yeah."

Unexpected visions,huh? Well, it's better than nothing,he thought.

"Thanks, Markus." Harry said."No problem!" Markus replied.

Harry started out of the building when he had a sudden headache outside."Ugh...what the...?" Was all he could say. He then saw a vision, just as Markus said. He saw a tournament arena, a boy battling a boy. It jumped to a scene where a bunch of ghost pokemon were surrounding a group of teens. And then...he saw her. The girl from his vision in the tube. She was on the ground and a ghost, not a ghost pokemon, just a ghost, was towering over her. the last thing he saw before it ended was the ghost charging at her with mouth open and claws ready.

* * *

><p>"It's time for the first battle of the tournament!" The announcer yelled over the intercom."The first battle will be between Misty and Artie!" The tournament had started a few hours ago and, of course, Ash was the first one there. The others came soon after him, once again complaining about Ash not slowing down. The first battle was, as stated before, Misty versus a boy named Artie from Sinnoh. Misty chose Starmie, Artie chose Ariados."Ariados! Use Toxic!""Ariaaa!" Toxic poisoned Starmie badly."Starmie, Water pulse!" "Sta!" Water pulse flew at ariados, damaging it badly. The battle went on like this for a while, Starmie using hydro pump, Ariados using electroweb, Starmie double-edge, Ariados bug buzz. Until Starmie finished off the Ariados with a psychic attack.<p>

"Ariados is unable to battle. That means Starmie is victorious and the winner is Misty!"

The crowd roared with delight, yet at the same time some people booed. Misty didn't care, though. She won the battle.

The tournament went on like this for a while, until the final battle came.

"Now for the final battle! Ash Ketchum versus the ghostly girl, Spirette!"

Ash looked across the field. It was a girl dressed like a normal girl, but she had an erie feel to her. She had straight black hair and and a gardener hat. She didn't speak, even when she sent out her pokemon,which was a Dusknoir.

"Duuuuusk!" it cried.

"Ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked the little electric rodent on his shoulder."Pipikapi kachu chu!" It replied.

"Ready, battlers?" the ref asked. Two trainers nodded."Okay. Battle!"

Without her trainer even saying anything, the Dusknoir launched off a shadow ball."Dodge it, Pikachu!" The rodent moved just in time. Pikachu launched a thunderbolt at the ghost. It nailed it right in the stomach. But it didn't do much. Immediatly the ghost launched a dark pulse, and it nailed Pikachu. That Dusknoir was really high leveled, cause that dark pulse destroyed Pikachu.

"No! Pikachu!" Ash cried out as he embraced the tired mouse."Are you okay, buddy?"

"Pi...ka..."It said, painfully.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Dusknoir wins which means the winner is Spirette!"

The crowd was silent. Was that real? One move destroyed the pokemon?

"He he..." Spirette laughed."I think this tournament is over." Spirette then floated into the air and started to change. Her skin started to turn wispy and gas-like. Her eyes lost their pupils. She eventually changed into her true form; Ghost.

"Everyone leave! NOW!" He ordered. Nobody hesitated to leave. But as the teens were leaving, he grabbed them

"And where do you think you're going?"

* * *

><p><strong>AGES: Ash:15<strong>

**Misty:14 1/2**

**May:14**

**Gary:15 1/2**

**Harry:16**

**Markus:18**

**Well guys, that was chapter 2. Hope you like it! but I don't know when I'll be updating. Depends on school. Anyways, I'd appreciate reviews, good or bad, but keep in mind that this is my first fic, so...yeah**

**ANYWAYS! Next chapter will be the epic battle between Ghost and the good guys. Harry will be introduced to the gang, and maybe I'll add in a couple of romantic moment between Harry and May.**

**But there is still the question introduced: Why was Markus talking to Giovanni? That, my readers, will be revealed in a later chapter. Just use your,*holds hands to side* Imaaaaaagination to figure it out.(sorry, i had to use that reference)**

**Oh! One more thing, I'd like to reccomend a writer named ThatOneDwarf to anyone who likes my stories.**

**Anyway...I'm talking too much. So. That's all for now! Buh-bye!**


	3. Ch3 Rescue

Ch 3 Rescue

As the terrified teens looked at the evil face of the ghost, they felt like all hope was lost. It was impossible to escape his grip. May noticed that it looked familiar somehow. She remembered something her mother told her. She said that her mother, Sapphire, knew a girl name Leaf. Leaf told her about a ghost that looked exactly like this one. It lived in Lavender Tower in Kanto. But how could it be here?

"Five little teenagers in my grasp. How convinient," he said menacingly."Master will be pleased."

"What do you want with us?" Ash asked the ghost. It chuckled a little before closing off the exits and setting them down.

"Master Nightmare has a problem," he explained."You see, he thinks you will be a problem in the future. I intend to fix it. Permanently."

Before they could respond, he flew backwards into the wall. He grimaced and looked to the doorway. There, a boy about their age stood, smirking. He had brown, spiky hair and had a pokeball belt around his waist."I don't think so, Ghost," he said.

"YOU!" Ghost said painfully. He got up, hand on his side."RECOVER!" The ghost healed his wounds with recover. Before he could do anything else, the boy's eyes flickered and started glowing. Ghost got a bright outline and started flying high. The boy slammed him into the wall twice, and finally into the ground.

"Ready...to give up," the ghost panted. The boy chuckled slightly and walked to the ghost and grabbed him by the neck. He threw him into the air with great force. He crouched down, and to everyone's surprise, sprang up. His fist hit the ghost right in the face. He grabbed the ghost and brought him down to the ground with the speed of a missile and the force of a nuke. The ghost panted and wheezed, coughing up blood occasionally.

"You...*cough*...win," he managed.

The boy smirked."Good. Leave us. Tell Nightmare that his plans won't be safe around me," the boy said. The ghost managed to limp up into the air and use teleport, leaving the teens with the strange boy. He watched where he teleported for a while, and then looked to the teens. he shook his head, and motioned for them to follow. They did, and he led them outside. he took a pokeball off of his belt, and threw it. out came a large blue dragon with red wings and sharp teeth.

"Salaaaaa!" the salamence cried.

"Hey Jet. Could you help me?" he told the Salamence. The dragon nodded and spread its wings."Any of you got flying pokemon?"

"I have Fearow," Gary said. He released the bird from its ball.

"I have Staraptor," Ash said. He threw the ball and out came the Staraptor.

"I have to get back to the Pewter gym, so I better go," Brock said.

"If you don't have a flying pokemon, choose someone to ride with," The boy said."Oh, by the way, my name's Harry."

Misty climbed onto Staraptor with Ash, Gary flew by himself, leaving May with Harry. He held out a hand for her."Come on," he said. She grabbed his hand and was pulled in front of him. She felt a little heat in her cheeks when he put one arm around her.

"Let's go, Jet," he told the dragon. The dragon nodded in response, and flew into the sky with incredible speed. May couldn't help laying back since it went kind of fast. Apparently Harry knew it was too fast, because he slowed it down.

"Sorry, she likes to go really fast," he said.

"Wait, she?" May asked. Harry chuckled."Yeah. Surprised, aren't you?" he said.

May eventually started feeling sleepy, so she laid back into Harry's arms and fell asleep

Ghost limped into the office where Nightmare was. He knew he wouldn't feel any sympathy since he was hurt. Nightmare was heartless. Once he entered, he saw the figure looking over the project."Nightmare, sir," he asked.

"What is it, Ghost?" he replied.

"I*Cough*got beaten," he said painfully. At this, Nightmare turned to face him. He walked over and inspected his wounds."Harry did this," he finally said.

He turned and faced the window."This is not good," he said."If Harry is this powerful, who knows what he could do to my machine?" He started pacing the floor."We need to take something from him that he cares about," he said."Something like...him," he said pointing to the picture of a horse-like white pokemon.

"You mean...the god?" Ghost asked. Nightmare nodded."Exactly. Leave me," he said. Ghost left the room where his friend Missingno was standing."What happened in there?" he asked. Ghost just shook his head and walked to the infirmary.

The lobby of the building was larger than May expected. Harry walked up to the counter to a woman probably in her mid-twenties."Hello Harry. Here to see markus again?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I've got a couple of friends," he said. She nodded."By the way, you have someone in the infirmary that wants to see you," she told him. He nodded and walked towards a door that read,"Infirmary." The inside was filled with pokemon in bad shape. But Harry only walked towards the back where there was a door. Inside was a hallway with many doors. He walked inside one and saw a girl about his age. She looked terribly injured, and harry looked devastated. He grabbed the girl's hand and she woke up."H...Harry?" she asked.

Harry smiled."Yes it's me," he said."What happened to you?"

"I was climbing Mount Silver when this figure came and slashed at me. It missed, but I fell into a ravine. An Ursaring saved me and carried me to the Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy called here," Harry shook his head."What did the figure look like?" he asked. She couldn't finish. She closed her eyes and fell back. Hr grip loosened on Harry's hand. The nurses rushed in to help her. May saw that a single tear escaped his eye.


End file.
